what
by yume sora
Summary: gak tau summary nya jdi baca aja langsung...okey...:-)


**WHAT?!**

**Rated: T to M (maybe)**

**Genre: ROMANCE (maybe)**

**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong, Kyuhyun, Etc**

**Warning: OOC****, ****YAOI, BOY X BOY, AUTHOR AMATIR, JUDUL TIDAK NYAMBUNG DENGAN ISI,**

**TYPOS BERTEBARAN**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI**

**PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**O.K**

Jaejoong pov

"Jae-ah, kau antar paket ini ke Gangnam di apartement cassie no.1 dan no.2"

"Ne…"

Yeah, mulai sekarang aku jadi pengantar paket. Memang pekerjaan yang tidak bisa dibanggakan, tapi inilah cara satu-satunya untuk menyambung hidupku dan hyung-ku sekarang. Singkat cerita aku orang yag kurang beruntung dalam hal urusan ekonomi.

"Yang satu ini erat sekali, apa ini membuat penasaran saja" Kuangkut dua barang beda berat ini menggunakan troli untuk menuju mobil khusus pegawai di jasa pengantaran paket ini.

.

.

Teettt…teettt

"Apa" Tanya namja di hadapanku sekarang.

"Kiriman paket Tuan…Jung, omo kau kan!"

"Ya…aku Jung Yunho Ceo Jung's Corp"

'Maksudku bukan itu babbo, aku juga tahu' Batinku iritasi dengan kenarsisan si Jung ini.

"Ckk… sini paketku, lama sekali"

"Kasar sekali" Gumamku cemberut.

"Tanda tangan tuan"

"Ini, jangan kau fotocopy tanda tanganku ini"

"Ne Tuan Jung, Gamsahamnida" Kataku dengan senyuman terpaksa dan langsung menuju ke apartement selanjudnya karena hari ini sudah mulai malam.

End Jaejoong pov

.

.

Yunho pov

Aku heran apa 'benda' itu seberat dan sebesar ini, biasanya tidak. Dari pada bingung buka saja.

Srrakkk…

"Apa ini?! Akh damn! Sepeda lipat? Yang benar saja!, oh gosh sekarang persediaan 'obat' ku habis. Tak kusangka layanan paket ini sangat bodoh, apa jadinya jika ada yang membuka paket itu?!

End Yunho pov

Author pov

"Teettt…teettt..teeetttt hyung buka pintunya" Kata Kyuhyun dari luar dengan menampakkan seluruh wajahnya kearah monitor intercom (kagak tau yg beginian -_-), terutama hidungnya -_-

"Apa Kyu?" Tanya Yunho diambang pintu dihiasi dengan wajah masamnya.

"Hyung, aku pinjam mobilmu yaa"

"Kemana malam-malam begini? Kau kan punya mobil sendiri"

"Aish, itu masalahnya hyung. Aku mau beli kaset game terbaru tapi si Changmin babbo itu yang membawa mobilku… Hyung tau sendirikan sarangnya dimana"

"Coffe Cojje eoh?"

"Nah hyung tau sendiri, sini kunci mobil hyung aku pinjam"

"Lagian kau membeli kaset game malam-malam begini, kan bisa esok harinya Kyu"

"Hehe…itu kaset game limited edition hyung karena fiture di dalam gamenya lebih unik dari biasanya hyung susah mencarinya, barangnya saja baru datang malam ini" Jelas Kyuhyun cengengesan.

"Haish…aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tadi, nah jaga kunci itu awas kau merusaknya lagi" Kata Yunho yang memainkan kunci mobilnya sendiri, dimana teringat kejadian tiga minggu lalu saat Kyuhyun lagi makan kentang goreng, karena melamun tanpa sebab malah kunci **Lamborghini perdigon** itu yang ia colek ke saus sambal, alhasil remotenya rusak dan diservice. Untung saja Yunho si kaya ada mobil lain.

"Hehe…maaf hyung waktu itu aku lagi mikirin hyung…hahaha"

"Heh bocah, kau merayuku?"

"Itu takkan terjadi hyung, just kidding hyung hehe, aku waktu itu lupa siapa nama president korea hyung"

*Gubrrakkk*

"Segitu pintarnya kah kau Kyu sampai hal sekecil itu saja tidak kau pelajari, coba saja tanyakan pada anak PG aku yakin mereka tau siapa nama president mereka sendiri -_-"

"Kau menyindirku hyung"

"Terserah katamu, jadi tidak kuncinya?"

"Sini-sini, hyung tadi aku dapat paket yang isinya mengerikan!"

"Kau ini terlalu dramatis, sejak kapan kau menonton drama yang sering di tonton ahjuma-ahjuma itu?"

"Yah hyung kau selalu begitu aku lagi serius tau, ck hyung aku dapat satu paket penuh kondom! Gila hyung aku sampai mimisan jika membayangkan aku harus memakai semua barang nista itu. Awalnya aku bingung masa sepeda lipat pesananku sekecil itu, terus aku buka dan yang kudapatkan malah barang utu malas aku menyebut namanya itu ti…"

"Sepedamu di tempatku"

"Ya! hyung jangan memotong perkataan seenak jidatmu"

"Sini mana paketku?"

"Jad…di paket itu….astaga hyung kau mengerikan!"

"Sudah sini mana paketku"

'Sebelum hyung berpisah dengan 'nya' kau tidak seperti ini hyung, kau menjadi penggila sexs

Bebas, Sebegitu berpengaruhkah 'dia' bagimu hyung?' Batin Kyuhyun miris saat menerawang kejadian masa lalu yang membuat teman yang sudah Kyuhyun anggap ini sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri ini terpuruk.

"Ikut aku hyung.." Kata Kyuhyun lirih yang hampir tak terdengar.

.

.

"Hyung…" Sahut Kyuhyun sedikit manja pada Yunho

"Euummm…" Tanggap Yunho hanya dengan gumaman belaka.

"Ya hyung aku bicara padamu!" Sewot Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" Kata Yunho malas untuk bertatap muka dengan Kyuhyun karena telah menyinggung hal yang paling sensitive baginya.

"Eumm hyung tidak ingin mencari penggantinya?" Tanya kyuhyun hati-hati.

"…."

"Hyung tak usah pura-pura tidak tau =3="

"Itu sulit kyu" Kata Yunho yang sempat terdiam sebentar tadi yang ia anggab sebagai pertanyaan antara hidup atau mati -_-.

"Seperti kau kehilangan psp limited edition mu!"

"Ya hyung aku serius! Kau suka sekali mengubah arah pembicaraan kita =3="

"Hahahaha" Tawa Yunho pecah

"Wajahmu…wajahmu lucu….hahaha….tampangmu tak ada cocoknya memiliki ekspresi serius Kyu…hahaha…kau cocoknya ber aegyo…hahaha" Tawa Yunho berkepanjangan sampai mengeluarkan air matanya saking bersemangatnya tertawa.

'Memang benar aku cocok ber aegyo?' batin Kyuhyun polos tanpa sadar ia menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya yang ehemm halus pemirsa

"Kenapa menyentuh wajahmu sendiri, hoho kau membayangkan ber aegyo ya?" Tanya Yunho usil

"Ya Hyung aku serius!" Kata Kyuhyun berusaha menyela plus semburat merah sialan ini yang bersarang di pipi ehemm mulusnya karena ketahuan sedang berfantasi untuk melakukan gaya aegyonya.

'Jarang aku melihat hyung tertawa lepas seperti ini, hanya ini yang aku bisa agar hyung terhibur . Aku berharap ada 'orang' yang dapat terus membuat lagi Yunho hyung tersenyum selalu.' Batin Kyuhyun mulia yang membuat simpulan manis dibibirnya.

Tak tahukah kau Kyu di saat kau berharap 'ada orang yang dapat terus membuat Yunho hyung tersenyum selalu' sebuah bintang yang indah jatuh bertepatan dengan harapanmu sendiri. Yeah, semoga harapanmu cepat terkabul Kyu.

"Kyu kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri? Obatmu habis? Hahaha" Kata Yunho barusan yang berhasil mengembalikan nyawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sebenarnya engg maksudnya tubuh Kyuhyun. *plakk

"Ya hyung kau ini menyebalkan sekali….yang tepatnya hyung yang habis obat, obat hyung saja seperti itu ckckck" kata Kyuhyun membalas sok prihatin.

"Yaaa!"

.

.

"Jadi, eumm…hyung dapat melupakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bermodus (?)

"Molla" Jawab Yunho tak berbelit-belit.

"Pendek sekali jawabanmu hyung, emm kurasa 'orang tadi' mirip dengannya, benarkan hyung?"

"Molla, aku lupa wajahnya"  
"Kurasa dia baik, ayolah hyung kau harus move on hyung mau nanti menjadi bujang lapuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun bermodus lagi.

"Kalau itu jalan terbaik, kenapa tidak" Kata Yunho santai membalas perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Kyu sepertinya usahamu tidak berjalan lancar sepertinya -_-'

"Eumm…ku dengar 'dia' sudah menikah Kata Kyuhyun berusaha memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yeah aku tau dengan Hangeng itukan" Kata Yunho Sambil menghitung kembali kondomnya, takut hilang -_-.

"Wah hyung kau tau sekali tentangnya, aku saja tidak tau dengan siapa dia telah menikah."

"Kyu satu kondomku kau mengambilnya?" Tanya Yunho mengintimidasi.

"Apanya, aku tidak mungkin mengambilnya hyung, lagian hyung hitung lagi, isinya itu pasti pas dengan pesanan hyung" kata Kyuhyun cepat karena merasa tidak bersalah secara dia alim *plakk.

"Benar juga yah? Aku pulang Kyu dan ingat jangan kau rusak lagi kunci mobilku."

"Ay ay captain" Kata Kyuhyun yang meniru perkataan spongebob yang sering ia tonton pagi hari.

TBC or delete

Sumpah, saya gak tau apa mobil Lamborghini perdigon itu masih pake kunci?

Kayanya gak mungkin, dari tampilannya saja sangat futuristic…

Dan saya disini author baru, kalian bisa memanggil saya ruru-chan

Sekitar dua tahun ruru udah sering baca ffn, Cuma jd reader aja

Ff Ini juga masih proyek yang…..

Ehemm kalian bisa menilainya sendiri…

Oke Cuma segitu yang bisa ruru kasih^^

RnR please….


End file.
